


Secrets & Lies

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pre-Captain Mavel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: Yon-rogg has become accustomed to Vers's knocks on his door in the early hours of the morning. But this time, he has a surprise in store for her.





	Secrets & Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in a WHILE - omg it's been so long! So forgive me if this is really bad, I'm a bit rusty xD  
> Fans of a certain movie will know where a certain section of dialogue in this fic takes inspiration from. Clue: It's from one of Jude Law's earlier films.

A familiar knock at the door distracted Yon-rogg from his reading. Peering over his glasses, he looks at the clock hanging on the wall opposite him. It was 2 am. His lips spread into a knowing smile as he took off his glasses and put his book down on the table.

 

 “The door’s open, Vers,” he shouted, his voice surprisingly calm considering how early in the morning it was.

 

At his command, the door opened and there she stood, a smirk on her lips, her hair tied in a messy bun. She was already wearing her robes, which didn’t surprise him, she always came to his house at this hour to train. But deep down, sometimes he wished she’d visit him just to have a talk - not that they didn’t talk outside of their missions, he was the only person she knew on this planet, he was the only friend she had. If she saw him as a friend he didn’t know. There were things that she kept from him, a part of her that was closed off. Maybe that was his fault - he did bring her to Hala against her will.

 

 “I think I need to change my tactics,” Vers thought aloud.

 

 Yon-rogg leaned back into the sofa. “You’re actually going to try and surprise me next time, are you?”

 

 “I have a few ideas.”

 

 “I know you too well, Vers. You can’t surprise me.”

 

 “Then what are you doing lounging about?” she asked. “Come on, let’s go! I still have a score to settle with you from last week.”

 

Yon-rogg gave a short laugh. “Not tonight, Vers.” She narrowed her eyes confused and his eyes soften at her gaze. “Come inside.”

 

Vers raised her eyebrow, suspicious. “You just don’t want me to kick your ass, don't you?”

 

 “Vers.” His voice was stern now, his expression humourless. 

 

Shutting the door behind her, Vers leaned awkwardly against the wall. She’d never been in his apartment before, however, she’d always been curious to see what it looked like. To her surprise it was very homely, a complete contrast to his strict and solemn personality. There was a shelf full of books in the back of the room, a pot of flowers on the window sill and Kree artwork on the walls. But if there was anything that did fit him to a T, it was how organised everything was.

 

 “Nice place,” she complimented.

 

 “Much neater than yours, I imagine.”

 

Vers gave him a playful glare as if to say  _ how dare you _ . But she knew, as well as him, that he was telling the truth. 

 

Spotting the glasses on the table in front of him, Vers approached the sofa, a quizzical look in her eyes.

 

 “What’s the glasses for?” she asked and Yon-rogg waved the book he was reading in the air in response. Vers laughed as she took a seat on the sofa. “Yeah, you’re definitely getting older. You sure you’re still fit for duty,  _ commander?” _

 

Yon-rogg playfully hit Vers on the shoulder. “I’m perfectly able to perform my duties, Vers. Plus, I look pretty good with glasses.” 

 

 “Wear it then,” Vers teased and Yon-rogg’s expression became hesitant which he tried to cover up, but Vers could see through his mask of confidence just as easily as he could see through hers. “What? You can’t say that you look good in glasses and not wear them. I want to see!”

 

Yon-rogg sighed reluctantly as he reached for his glasses, Vers waiting anxiously as he put it on.

 

 “How do I look?” he asked, genuinely interested in her answer.

 

Vers smiled. “You look cute.”

 

Yon-rogg blushed as he took of his glasses. “Stop.”

 

 “Now you look handsome.”

 

Yon-rogg didn’t know if she was joking or just pulling his strings to see his reaction but her expression told him otherwise. It was as if she regretted saying it aloud, as if those words had been thoughts she’d kept to herself.

 

Sensing the awkwardness between them, Vers reached for his glasses on the table and put them on. “Man these are strong,” she complained, immediately taking them off. “You actually need these, don’t you?”

 

 “Why, did you think I only wore them to appear like I have a sense of style?”

 

 “I don’t know. Maybe you were testing out a new look.”

 

 “As much as you would’ve liked that, unfortunately the only purpose these glasses serve is to make it easier for me to read…” Yon-rogg put his glasses back on again and gave Vers piercing stare. “And to make you blush.”

Vers hit Yon-rogg on his arm. “You’re the one who was blushing!”

 

Yon-rogg raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, Miss Defensive, no need to get hostile.”

 

They laughed it off before drifting to a mutual silence. Vers leaned back into the sofa, something seemed to be occupying her thoughts.

 

 “How have you been?” Yon-rogg asked, concerned. “Your dreams, have they gotten worse?”

 

Vers started to fiddle with the straps of her robes. “I don’t really like to talk about them.”

 

 “Vers, I know fighting helps to distract you from them but you can’t run from it, not forever.”

 

“I don’t want to run away from it, Yon-rogg,” she confessed, sitting upright. “I want answers, answers that no-one seems to have.”

 

Yon-rogg avoided her gaze. “Because maybe no one does, Vers.”

 

 “Bullshit! Someone knows, someone has to know!” As Vers began to get worked up, her hands began to radiate with a pulsing energy. “Sometimes I feel like I’m an empty canvas waiting to be painted on...but no one is willing to paint the first stroke.” 

 

Yon-rogg took her hands in his, without hesitation, despite the fact that if she wanted to, she could kill him right where he sat. But he didn’t care, he hated seeing like this. “ _ I’m willing, Vers _ .” And in all honesty he was. He would risk his relationship with her if it meant that she could sleep peacefully knowing who she was and where she came from.

 

The light around her hands began to disappear, as if Yon-rogg's declaration turned on a switch within her that caused her to be at ease. “Then tell me something I don’t know.”

 

Braving a smile, he looked at her with solace in his eyes but on the inside he was fearful about how what he was about to reveal.  _ She needs to know.  _ Yon-rogg told himself.  _ She needs to. _

 

 “It’s you I see when I see the Supreme Intelligence.”

 

Vers stared at him bewildered. “You...see me?” 

 

Yon-rogg nodded. “It’s always been you.” He bit his lips as he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. “And you look at me with the same sad, blue eyes you’re giving me now, it's no wonder I can’t say no to any mission they give me.” Vers laughed. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I care about you and I want to see you happy and well - I just wish you told me what was on your mind.”

 

 “I want to...tell you everything,” Vers admitted and Yon-rogg sat up, attentive, ready to listen. “...just not tonight.”

 

Yon-rogg gave her a small smile. “I understand. Take your time, there’s no rush.”

 

 “Thank you for understanding,” Vers said before swivelling on her hip and laying her head on Yon-rogg’s lap, causing him to become paralysed with utter shock.

 

 “Vers...what are you doing?”

 

Vers shushed him. “Quiet, I’m trying to sleep.”

 

 “On my lap?” he asked quizzically.

 

 “Well it was the closest thing to a pillow,” Vers reasoned. “Now be quiet.”

 

So Yon-rogg sat still, his hands clueless of what to do as Vers lay on his lap. He'd be lying if he said that it didn't make him happy that she was staying at his place for the night, or the fact that she decided to sleep on his lap. So despite how awkward he felt, he wouldn't say a word. Tonight, she'd sleep soundly because he'd do anything to make sure that she was safe...even if it might lying to her.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
